


Sleepy eyes, bright smiles

by ArtemisKane



Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [20]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Declarations Of Love, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26706973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisKane/pseuds/ArtemisKane
Summary: I open my eyes groggily to see two deep blue ones staring back at me. They widen slightly upon being caught, and I sleepily chuckle.“That’s creepy, Adam.” I murmur into the golden morning stillness filling our bedroom at Monmouth.
Relationships: Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish, Richard Gansey III/Adam Parrish/Original Female Character(s), Richard Gansey III/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Trials and Tribulations of Artemis Kane and the Gangsey. [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814629
Kudos: 2





	Sleepy eyes, bright smiles

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone!!
> 
> Have this fluffy little fic with no other purpose other than I wanted to write one! It has very mild smut, nothing explicit, more implied than anything else.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy!!

I open my eyes groggily to see two deep blue ones staring back at me. They widen slightly upon being caught, and I sleepily chuckle.

“That’s creepy, Adam.” I murmur into the golden morning stillness filling our bedroom at Monmouth.

“Sorry, darling,” Adam murmurs in return, clearly not sorry at all, before shuffling forward a little and pressing his lips against mine.

“Your breath stinks,” I giggle quietly, kissing his nose.

“Yours does too.” He whispers, playfully defensive.

“Gansey still asleep?” I inquire quietly as I peer over Adam’s right shoulder at Gansey’s peaceful looking form in the throes of sleep.

Adam hums in assent before taking advantage of my now elevated state to kiss my neck and pull me tighter to his body, making his morning wood all that more apparent. I smile knowingly and roll my hips gently against his, causing him to let out a breathless groan.

“Want me to take care of your little friend for you?” I tease, which earns me a surprised stifled chuckle and a bite to my neck that has me arching into Adam with a gasp.

“Fuck you.” Adam rasps into my ear, sending shivers down my spine at how thick his Henrietta drawl is in the morning.

“Please do.” I whisper back with a shit-eating grin on my face.

He smiles coyly, but before either one of us can do anything more, a disgruntled whine greets us both as Gansey plasters himself to Adam’s back and rolls his hips into Adam’s ass, making Adam breath out a little noise of pleasure.

“You started without me.” Gansey complains, eyelids still heavy from having just woken up. He bites Adam’s nape before grinding his hips once again, more purposefully this time, growling “How rude of you both to be so desperate you couldn’t even wait for me to wake.”

Adam moans lowly, rolling his hips back against Gansey before pushing forward into mine. Gansey smirks lasciviously but then softens a little, looking at us both.

“Is this ok?” Gansey asks quietly, pressing a kiss to Adam’s cheek and lifting one of his hands to swipe a thumb across my cheekbone tenderly. Adam turns and kisses him, letting their tongues dance a moment as I pepper kisses to Gansey’s palm.

“More than ok.” Adam breaths against Gansey’s lips, causing both of us to shiver.

“I love you both.” I whisper into the quiet morning light.

Gansey smiles brightly, eyes tender, leaning over Adam a little to brush a chaste kiss against my lips before bending down to kiss Adam’s nose playfully, “I love you both too.”

Adam presses a gentle kiss to my forehead, and another to Gansey’s jaw, whispering a soft, “I love you.” to us both.

The next hour is tender and beautiful, filled with loving caresses, breathy uttered explicits, low gasps, and muttered declarations of passion and love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! As always, constructive criticism is much appreciated!!


End file.
